1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a multi-tap pad mount connector wherein the secondary conductor ports are formed as channels perpendicular to the primary bush stud connection. Additionally, the channel include allen set screws which are perpendicular to the secondary conductor ports but at an oblique angle with respect to the longitudinal axis about which the primary bush stud connection is formed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to provide a pad mount for such purposes as feeding the electrical output of the secondary side of a transformer to a plurality of secondary lines. Many of these pad mounts, however, arrange the secondary lines at different angles, have connectors for the secondary lines which interfere or obstruct each other so that at least some of the connectors are inaccessible, and/or require the ends of the secondary lines to be pushed longitudinally through openings or wrapped around screws or similar posts, which can be difficult if the secondary lines are frayed or if the connectors are inaccessible. Similarly, the prior art frequently requires that the ends of the conductor of the secondary lines are free of burrs.
Recent examples of prior art in this field in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,516 entitled "Transformer Stud Electrical Connector", issued on Nov. 25, 1997 to Fillinger; U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,905 entitled "Lay-In Pedestal Connector Bar and Method", issued on Apr. 6, 1993 to Fillinger; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,596 entitled "Transition for Electrical Apparatus", issued on Feb. 23, 1993 to Runge.